


The Cure for Boredom

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: The Eternal Boredom Cure [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Post Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning back to Piedmont, nothing really feels quite right for the twins. Gravity Falls is more of a home to them at this point than their actual one. Everything just feels uncomfortable back in California. That is, until a surprise delivery supplies them with an eternal cure for boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure for Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: not checked for typos. Please inform me if you catch one, it was a bit rushed. Anyway, have fun. ^^

"I'm booooored!" Mabel said with an exaggerated sigh as she flopped down on her bed. Dipper responded with an exhausted sigh of his own as he sat at her computer desk nearby. It wasn't the first time in the past three weeks that that sentence had been uttered, and it seemed it would be far from the last. Three weeks. They had been back home for three weeks. 

Saying that didn't really feel right though. This didn't feel like home anymore. In the past two months they had gotten so used to the excitement and chaos that was Gravity Falls that returning to regular life was...draining. They had adjusted to having mayhem appear every other day, and the fact that it hadn't appeared at all since they got home was mind numbing. This wasn't home anymore; Gravity Falls was home. It was a home they still had 9 months before they could return to again though.

There was also the issue of the separation expected of them once they returned home. They had always been close before but being in Gravity Falls had brought the two of them far closer together. They had gotten used to sharing a room again; sharing secrets and adventures together. Now they were back to having separate rooms and we're constantly in different classes. They enjoyed having time to do their own things even back in Gravity Falls, but the sheer level of time they spent apart was becoming overwhelming. Their distaste for the distance lead to them instinctively migrating to the same room once they arrived home. They tried to fill the 15 hours of the day they were apart (7 from school, 8 for sleep) during the 9 they were free to do as they pleased. This resulted in them joining the same clubs -even if they didn't particularly enjoy the others hobby- just so that they could spend a bit more time together. 

No amount of clubs or closeness though could fill the dull void left by their exciting home away from home. The lack of parental attention didn't help. Their parents had always been like this, it wasn't anything new. They weren't bad parents, nor physically neglectful. They made sure Dipper and Mabel had dinner and went to bed at a decent time every night. That was about it though. They were busybodies; their work had always been far more interesting then their kids. They only came home to eat or sleep, and they rarely both came back at the same time. One parent was all that was needed to keep the kids happy, right? Well, not really wrong, but it was still sad to notice. The two of them probably wouldn't have noticed at all if it wasn't for the constant attention they had received in Gravity Falls. Between Soos, Wendy, Grunkle Stan, and Grunkle Ford, there had always been someone to talk to or spend time with. It just made the empty house they came back to now even emptier. 

If they were in Gravity Falls they would go out exploring, meet up with some magical creatures, do something to keep them entertained. They couldn't do that here though. Piedmont wasn't exactly known for its magic, nor was it a well known tourist destination. Things didn't really change here. And after all that time away from it, they were itching for the adventure they had gotten used to.

As if to distract them from their bored internal ramblings, the door bell rang. With both parents at work, the twins took to the job of answering it. Anything was better than sitting and stewing, right? 

"Dipper and Mabel Pines?" The deliveryman looked down at the, skeptically.

"That's us!" Responded Mabel enthusiastically, with a little confetti to enunciate the statement.

"Sign here." He droned out, showing no reaction to the exuberant response. They both signed the clipboard, after which he handed them a small box. Dipper looked to read it while Mabel got a box cutter.

"It's from Grunkle Ford!" He exclaimed in surprise right as Mabel burst back in the room.

"Well don't just stand there ogling it, let's open this puppy!" Mabel said in excitement as she cut the tape. 

Inside was a very familiar sight. A little red book with gold corners and a gold, six fingered hand in the middle. The only difference between it and the one they knew was this one looked brand new -excluding a bit of water damage- and instead of a 3 on it, they found a bold, black 4.

"A new journal." Dipper whispered, slightly breathless. He opened it slowly, only to find a message on the front page.

"To my beloved niece and nephew, I hope this book broadens your horizons and livens up your day. If you are ever feeling bored, I discovered a spell that might be of use to you. It's on the next page. Enjoy!" -your Grunkle Ford.

They then turned the page to find-

"Well, I'm definitely not bored anymore." Mabel says with a bright grin.

"Come on; if we want to do this we need to practice. We definitely aren't going to attempt and fudge this spell up." Says Dipper as he drags her back up the stairs to his room, even if his own grin betrays his excitement.

"Aw, Dippingsauce, you have so little faith in the mind. I don't think I can mis-imagine the place we both want to go if I tried." She says with a flourish of her hand and a toss of her hair.

"Still, practice is important. This isn't something you attempt lightly. Especially if we want to do it regularly." He says as he reads through the fine details, chuckling at a doodle near the bottom of the page of Grunkle Stan saying, "Visit some time!" with a grumpy expression.

"And even better, if we can go there we can go anywhere! We could explore again! Anywhere we want to go!" Mabel exclaimed with an excited bounce.

"Only if we have a specific place or person in mind, and enough skill to get us there. We also need to learn some more self defense spells before we go out that far." He hated to be the wet blanket, but safety first. They nearly got themselves killed regularly just in Gravity Falls, and the world can be even more dangerous outside. 

"Hey, it'll be fine. We'll get better, and we will always have each other. Besides, how bad can we really mess up a teleportation spell?" Mabel questions innocently.

Dipper groans. No point in wasting the effort explaining that they could mess it up very, very badly. Better to focus on teaching her to do it right rather then warn her not to do it wrong. After all, he wanted to go soon too. It was time to head back home - even if just for a bit. It was a big world, and now they had a way to explore it all.


End file.
